Primera Cita
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: UA yaoi MxC oneshot....Milo esta nervioso por que sera la primera cita que tenga con su adorado Frances...le gustara el lugar a donde piensa llevarlo?...lo se mal sumary u.u


hola que tal? bueno pues aquí toy con un one-shot que nacio...bueno al final les digo espero les agrade asi que ahí les va...

Ah si no te gusta el romence abstente de leer...ya que este fic contiene romance

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada yo solo escribi por diversión

**PRIMERA CITA**

**BASADO EN SAINT SEIYA**

**BY UMI KOU-SCORPIOAQUARIUS**

Era la quinta vez que se observaba en el espejo y aun no quedaba satisfecho con lo que veia

-Creo que ya estoy gordo-...decia viendo su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, el cual estaba cubierto en unos jeans negros y una playera roja sin mangas la cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos

solto su larga cabellera la cual habia atado en una cola de caballo momentos antes, hiciera lo que hiciera no quedaba conforme con su aspecto, era la primera vez que le sucedia eso el siempre estuvo conforme con su aspecto es mas podria decirse que hasta orgulloso y le sacaba un buen provecho...tenia el cabello largo y ensortijado en un extraño color azulado-morado, sus facciones eran hermosas o al menos es lo que le habian dicho en muchas ocasiones, poseia un cuerpo espectacular, su piel color canela y para rematar, era dueño de unos hermosos ojos color turquesa que hechizaban a cualquiera.

Y sin embargo ese dia le parecia que toda esa galanura se habia desaparecido, la razón? simple estaba muy nervioso por que hoy seria la primera cita que tendría con el amor de su vida, asi es habia caido en las redes del amor, y era la primera vez que saldria con su novio.

Dio un suspiro mientras fijaba su vista en uno de los libros que estaban sobre su escritorio sonrio al recordar que fue precisamente por eso que todo comenzo...

Flash back

Cuando su padre le informo que se iria estudiar a Estados Unidos la idea no le entusiasmo mucho que digamos. de hecho se negaba a ir pero después de muchas discusiones, llego aun arreglo con su padre iria por un año si no le gustaba se regresaba, asi dejando amigos y demas partio rumbo a estados unidos, donde estudiaria en la prestigiada universidad de Harvard.

consiguió quedrase en uno de los departamentos de la universidad el cual compartia con dos viejos amigos suyos, los Gemelos Onnebasch quienes eran griegos al iguial que el sus nombres eran Saga y Kanon. ambos eran muy diferentes mientras que Saga era muy responsable, inteligente y tenia novio, Kanon era rebelde no era muy buen estudiante, y se la pasaba de conquista en conquista, aunque ambos eran agradables y muy guapos, Milo les tenia un gran aprecio.

Desde el primer dia que llego causo sensación y eso a el le agrado el era coqueto por naturaleza, le encantaba tener la atención de los demas y divertirse, aun que eso si no era un casanova al menos no al extremo de Kanon digamos que el lo era en menos medida, lo primera semana paso sin mucho que contar de hecho a el le parecio una semana muy aburrida...sin embargo para la segunda semana las cosas cambiaron...

Se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la universidad conversando con sus amigos los gemelos, y el novio del gemelo mayor un chico proveniente del Tibet llamado Mu.

-y dime Milo que te ha parecido la escuela en esta semana?-pregunto el lemuriano

-pues es interesante aunque la verdad aun no le tomo el gusto al pais, y a estar habalndo ingles todo el tiempo-decia mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un arbol ya que los 4 se encontraban sentados en el pasto cerca de un arbol

-asi pasa al principio después te acostumbras-...decia el gemelo menor quien estaba recostado en el piso con los brazos atrás de la nuca, y observaba el cielo

-supongo que si-...murmuro el peliazul, por alguna extraña razón volteo su mirada hacia otro lugar y entonces lo vio, tuvo que girar su cuerpo por completo o le daria torticolis ya que no podia dejar de observar la maravillosa imagen del ser que se encontraba sentado a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellos...se trataba de la cosa mas bella que Milo habia visto en toda su vida...asi lo decian las perfactas facciones de ese rostro, asi como los largos y lacios cabellos de un hermoso asi como extraño color verde-azulado, el cual dejaba caer a un lado dos mechones que enmarcaban ese rostro divino, su blanca piel, aunque Milo no podia ver bien el color de los ojos del chico ya que esta tenia toda su atención en un libro

-Milo...oye Milo hey...tierra llamando a Milo-...

-eh?-...el griego miro a sus amigos quienes lo veian con curiosidad al parecer tenian rato llamándolo

-que sucede? por que tan distraido que es lo que...ah ya veo-...dijo Kanon al darse cuenta de que era lo que habia robado la completa atención de su amigo...-muy hermoso verdad? es Frances llego a la escuela hace un mes, pero en es poco tiempo ha posicionarse en el primer lugar de aprovechamiento, pero siempre esta solo no habla casi con nadie, se la pasa en la biblioteca, nunca ha asistido a alguna de las fiestas que se han dado en la universidad y tienes unos hermosos ojos pero muy frios es un misterio-

-dicen que varios chicos y chicas han intentado acercarse a el, pero que muy cortésmente los rechaza al parecer no tiene interes en tener una relacion con alguien-..completo Saga...-verdad Kanon?-...dijo con cierta burla

-oye-...reclamo el menor de los gemelos...-esta bien lo acepto me acerque a el con la intención de conquistarlo pero me bateo, no le rogue por que yo no soy de los que ruega, ademas sobra quien me quiera, y no se que me dices si a ti te arrebato el primer lugar de aprovechamiento-...dijo burlándose de su hermano mayor

-para tu información estoy por recuperarlo-

-si claro-

Milo no ponia mucha atención a sus amigos de hecho aunque estos le hablaban el no los miraba ya que no podia despegar su vista del hermoso Frances, solo habia escuchado palabras como que era inalcanzable, que los gemelos peleaban

-es un chico muy amable y agradable-...Milo volteo al escuchar hablar al pelilla novio de Saga

-lo conoces?-...pregunto

-si, bueno tomamos juntos la clase de química y un dia nos toco hacer una practica de laboratoria juntos ya que era por parejas y el profesor las eligio, y debo de decir que es agradable y mas guapo de cerca que de lejos se llama Camus-...dijo con una sonrisa el pelilila

-oye haras que me ponga celoso-...dijo aparentando disgusto Saga

-no tienes por que, si tu sabes que te quiero-...dijo Mu, mientras le daba un tierno beso a su novio

-ya van a empezar con sus cursilerias-...dijo Kanon

Y Milo...bueno el ignoraba por completo todo lo que hacian sus compañeros ya que no podia dejar de ver al chico Frances...-Camus-...susurro...y como si lo hubiera escuchado el Frances levanto su mirada y la enfoco en el lugar donde se encontraban los 4 amigos, fue entonces que el heleno pudo apreciar las joyas Zafiro que tenia por ojos el galo...fueron unos cuantos segundos pero sus miradas lograron cruzarse, para el griego parecio esfumarse todo a su alrededor...hasta que el peliverde decidio privarlo de la luz de sus ojos, ya que regreso su atención al libro que sostenia entre sus manos.

Desde ese dia la universidad le habia parecido mas interesante y es que se preguntaba como habia sido posible que no hubiera notado la presencia del Frances en la primera semana?, lo observaba cada que podia normalmente tal y como le habia dicho Kanon siempre estaba en la biblioteca la cual el griego tan solo visitaba para observar al galo, simulando que iba a estudiar cuando eso era lo que menos hacia.

Muchas veces habia intentado hablarle pero cuando estaba por acercarse le faltaba el valor, a el! quien nunca habia tenido problemas de ese tipo, y cuando al fin se decidia siempre alguien se le atravesaba en el camino ya sea una chica o un chico que buscaban una cita o algo con el, el chiste es que habia tenido muchos intentos para hablarle y todos le habian fallado...entonces sucedió y fue de la manera menos esperada al menos para el.

Buscaba deseperadamente una copia de "los miserables" , ya que en su clase de literatura le habian encargado un ensayo de la gran obra de Victor Hugo, y el necesitaba hacerlo ya que literatura no era la clase en la que mejor iba, no le gustaba leer por lo que se habia complicado la existencia en esa materia, pero al parecer no era el unico que no habia leido el dichoso libro ya que no podia encontrar ninguna copia...decido preguntarle a la bibliotecaria pero esta le dijo que todos estaban prestados...Genial! penso ahora tendría que ir a alguna biblioteca de la ciudad a buscar el libro y comprarlo con lo que le gustaban los libros

Iba tan concentrado mimando su mal humor como una madre a su hijo, que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba entrando a la biblioteca y Paz!...ambos chocaron provocando que se cayeran por el impacto Milo cerro los ojos, y pudo escuchar el golpe seco provocado por muchos libros al caer...lo que me faltaba chocar con un raton de biblioteca, disculparse? no era algo que pensaba ahecer estaba dispuesto a descargar todo su mal humor sobre la persona con la que habia chocado cuando...al abrir los ojos todo reclamo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca murio ahí, y el mal humor que tenia fue sustituido por un intenso nerviosismo...ahí frente a el, mirándolo con el seño fruncido estaba nada mas y nada menos que el chico que le habia robado el sueño, el dueño de sus suspiros...Camus

-lo-lo sien-siento-...se maldijo por que su cerebro habia decidido en ese momento que fuera tartamudo...-de-dejame ayu-ayudarte-...y sin decir mas ya que no podia hablar si que la lengua se le trabara comenzo a recoger los libros regados en el suelo, mientras lo hacia mantenia la vista fija en el suelo ya que no se atrevia a ver al chico frente a el, en primera por que no deseaba sonrojarse sabia que teniendo tan cerca el rostro del galo esto sucederia inevitablemente, y dos por que no queria toparse con una mueca de "eres un idiota", en el rortro del chico frente a el, recogio el ultimo libro y este llamo su atención ya que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que del libro que habia estado buscando como loco..."los miserables"...sin poder evitarlo sonrio con cierta ironia

-te gusta?-...la voz del galo le parecia como un coro de angeles, levanto la vista de que hablaba? que si le gustaba que? no entendia a que se referia lo que si sabia es que la voz del galo no le habia gustado le habia encantado

-que si te gusta mucho el libro de los miserables-...dijo al notar que el griego lo veia con cara de no entendi

-el libro? a no lo que sucede es que precisamente vine a buscar el libro por que me encargaron hacer un ensayo pero no lo encontre-...dijo poniéndose de pie y agradeciendo al cielo que su capacidad de hablar sin tartamudear hubiera regresado...-toma-...dijo extendiéndole los libros al Frances el cual los tomo

-no lo has leido nunca?-

-no, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho leer pero por lo que veo a ti si-

-si, en los libros puedes encontrar tantas cosas...cuando leo me sumerjo en la lectura y me parece que incluso llego a vivir la aventura del protagonista de la historia y...bueno olvidalo mi platica debe aburrirte-

-no, como crees al contrario tu platica es muy entretenida-...se apresuro a decir el griego tratando de extender la charla para asi poder tener la oportunidad de comtenplar al galo por mas tiempo

-es extraño escuchar eso de alguien a quien no le gusta la lectura, por lo que veo no encontraste el libro?-...dijo al notar que el chico de las turquesas salia de la biblioteca con las manos vacias

-no, me dijeron que prestaron todas las copias tendre que ir a la ciudad a comprar uno para leerlo y asi poder realizar mi ensayo-...dijo dejando ver cierto aire de frustración

-si quieres llevate este-...le dijo el peliverde extendiéndole el libro

-pero no lo estas ocupando?-

-no, yo ya lo lei hace tiempo solo que lo pedi para leerlo de nuevo ya que me gusta mucho pero justo ahora venia a entregarlo anda yo ya no lo estoy ocupando-...dijo

-en serio?-...pregunto sorprendido, el galo tan solo asintió...-pues muchas gracias-...dijo tomando el libro...- te lo devolvere en cuanto lo desocupe-

- no te preocupes, bueno si me disculpas me retiro-...dijo el peliazul comenzando a caminar

-ah por cierto soy Milo...Milo Mc Echnnier-...dijo el de las turquesas recordando que no se habia presentado, al tiempo en que le extendia la mano

-Camus de Clieux-...dijo el Frances estrechando la mano del heleno...-bueno ahora si me voy adios-...dicho esto el chico de los zafiros entro a la biblioteca, siendo seguido por las turquesas de Milo que lo siguieron hasta que se les perdio de vista

-Milooooo-...el griego volteo hacia el lugar de donde lo llamaban topándose con los gemelos y Mu, los cuales caminaron hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaba su amigo

-supongo que esa sonrisa tonta que tienes se debe a que estabas hablando con Camus no es cierto?-...dijo el gemelo menor en cuanto llego al lado de su amigo el cual se sonrojo

- no es lo que piensan, es que me presto el libro de los miserables que tanto andaba buscando-

-uy si asi te dejo con solo prestarte un libro no me imagino como te pondras si logras darle un beso-...dijo con una sonrisa picara Kanon ya que ellos sabian que a Milo le gustaba el Frances

-Kanon-...dijo completamente rojo

-que? yo solo digo lo que veo...anda mejor vamonos que tienes que hacer tu ensayo o que piensas quedarte aquí como estatua esperando a que salga?-...dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo amistosa mente por la espalda

-claro que no eres un tonto, anda vamonos-...dijo para después irse junto con sus amigos estaba dispuesto a leer el libro no solo por su ensayo, si no tambien por que se habia prometido que la segunda vez que hablara con Camus trataria de que la conversación se extendiera un poco mas y si tenia que leer mil libros para eso asi lo haria...lo que Milo no sabia es que desde adentro de la biblioteca unos zafiros lo habian observado y cuando estos vieron el abrazo amistoso de Kanon no les gusto nada.

Los dias pasaron Milo leyo el libro e hizo su ensayo el cual el profesor de Milo no creyo en un principio que el lo hubiera hecho ya que estaba tan bien hecho que le parecia encreible que lo hubiera hecho el griego, pero cuando este le recito el ensayo tal y como estaba no le quedo de otra que creerle. Para la segunda vez que hablaron tal y como Milo se lo habia propuesto logro hablar mas con el Frances, es mas se la pasaron 2 agradables horas hablando acerca del libro y es que aunque al griego le hubiera gustado saber mas del galo, se conformo con eso al menos ya sabia que hacer para hablar con Camus...leer.

Y asi lo hizo comenzo a leer muchos libros a todo el mundo se le hacia extraño verlo leer ya que era bien sabido que no le gustaba, sin embargo el solo les decia que le habia tomado gusto a la lectura solo sus amigos sabian la verdadera razón, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano ya que habia logrado entablar una amistad con Camus y es que aunque en un principio solo hablaban de libros, con el tiempo comenzaron a hablar de ellos sus familias, sus amigos, etc, fue asi como el galo supo que estaba en un error ya que el pensaba que Milo y Kanon tenian una relacion, después supo que solo eran amigos.

Lo que Milo sentia por el galo crecia conforme mas lo conocia, sin embargo no se atrevia decirle nada por miedo a que lo rechazara, la verdad es que el no veia cuando decirle o si tenia alguna oportunidad de ser algo mas que amigo del Frances, y asi como sin que lo planera logro hablar con el, asi mismo su oportunidad llego cuando menos la esperaba.

Camus se habia ofrecido para ayudarle a Milo con el Frances ya que el griego tenia problemas con esa materia, asi que un dia mientras estaban en el departamento que el Frances ocupaba en la escuela...la clase habia terminado y se encontraba hablando de la mitolgia griega algo que a Camus siempre le habia llamado la atención

-entonces siempre te gustado la mitología griega?-

-si los griegos fueron una de las civilizaciones que mas herencia nos dejaron, espero algun dia poder ver las ruinas griegas ya que aun no tengo la oportunidad de conocer tu pais-

- si quieres yo puedo ser tu guia turístico, claro tu me tienes que decir cuando vas-

-si, gracias pero no seria mucha molestia?-

-no, para nada al contrario sera un placer-...despues de que el griego dijera esto ultimo se formo un silencio en la habitación, Milo sentia que habia metido la pata y que tal vez el galo se habia percatado que sentia algo por el, por su parte el Frances meditaba en la propocision de su amigo por supuesto que queria conocer Grecia, y no queria hacer ese viaje con alguien mas que no fuera el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Tal vez debia decirle que...

-Camus yo-...

-Milo-...los dos se rieron al ver que habian hablado al mismo tiempo, Camus le hizo la seña de que hablara primero Milo estaba por hablar pero en ese momento se le borro todo lo que queria decirle, ya que pudo notar que el rostro del galo estaba muy cerca del suyo, demasiado como para resistir la tentación de besarlo sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por lo que en ese momento sentia y lo beso, en un princio Camus se sorprendio al sentir los suaves labios del griego apoderándose de los suyos, pero despues cerro sus ojos y dejo que tambien su corazon hablara...el beso tranquilo, lento y tierno ya que cada uno se di el tiempo de explorar la boca del otro, cuando al fin se separaron se miraron por unos momentos, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo pero sabian que el momento de hablar habia llegado

-por-por que me besaste-...pregunto el Frances necesitaba saber que es lo que Milo sentia por el, asi entonces el tomaria una decisión

-yo...lo que pasa es que yo te...tu...tu me gustas-...dijo al fin nerviosamente...-no, correcion no me gustas te quiero...desde que te vi por primera ves me impactaste sin embargo nunca me acerque a ti por que por alguna extraña razón siempre que te tenia cerca perdia la capacidad de hablar, o cuando al fin me armaba de valor alguien siempre me interrumpía asi pase mucho tiempo admirandote en silencio, hasta que choque contigo fuera de la biblioteca la verdad es que yo habia perdido la esperanza de hablar contigo, hasta ese dia despues bueno...yo comenze a leer para tener algo de que hablar contigo-

-comenzaste a leer por mi?-...pregunto con asombro el galo no podia creer que el griego hubiera hecho eso por el

-si, perdoname tal vez crees que me acerque a ti con la intención de conquistarte pero no fue asi-...

-entonces no te interesaba llegar a nada conmigo?-

-no, bueno si pero...lo que quiero decir es que tu no eres para mi un juego si es lo que piensas tan solo me gusta estar contigo aunque sea como amigo, asi que por favor no me niegues tu amistad si te molesto que te besara te pido perdon por haberme dejado llevar por ese impulso pero-...el galo no lo dejo continuar ya que le puso un dedo en la boca

-te arrepientes de haberme besado?-...quito su dedo para que el griego pudiera responder

-la verdad es que...no pero-...

-no digas mas-...

-pero Camus yo-...

-no quiero que me digas mas, por que con saber que me quieres me basta por yo...yo tambien te quiero-...dijo completamente sonrojado el Frances, mientras una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa se dibujo en sus labios

los ojos de Milo se abrieron como platos, simplemente le parecia irreal lo que estaba viviendo con una mano se pellizco el brazo, para saber si era un sueño cosa que provoco que se quejara y una risa por parte del galo al ver la accion del heleno

-como fue que...desde cuando te diste cuenta que-...

- me gustaste desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron tal vez tu no lo recuerdes pero estabas sentado con tus amigos en el jardín cerca de la biblioteca tenias una semana de haber llegado a al escuela, desde que observe tus ojos esa primera vez me hechizaron sin embargo como eras muy popular jamas pense que podrias interesarte en mi-

-bromeas?, desde ese dia quede prendado de ti-

-en serio?-

-claro-...no hubo necesidad de decir mas despues de hablar un rato y darse unos cuantos besos, decidieron comenzar una relacion esta de mas decir que esa noche el griego regreso al cuarto que compartia con los gemelos, completamente fuera de este mundo y con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro aunque el no es el unico que fue afectado por la sonrisa tonta, el galo que se quedo solo estaba igual o peor.

Fin Flash Back

Desde entonces se habian hecho novios pero era la primera vez que saldrian habian quedado que Milo elegiria el lugar de la cita y asi lo habia hecho pero ahora no estaba seguro de si seria el lugar indicado para la primera cita de ambos, que tal si no le agradaba el lugar y decidia que siempre no queria estar con el?….movio la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de deshacer cualquier pensamiento negativo, observo el reloj la hora habia llegado faltaban 5 minutos pero Camus era muy puntual asi que debia irse, se observo una ultima vez para despues salir de su cuarto y dirgirse al dormitorio de su novio.

Cuando llego a la puerta respiro hondo para deshacerse de los nervios y despues toco...unos segundos despues esta se abrio y se quedo en shock ya que Camus se veia espectacular vestia una playera azul marino con manga tres cuartos, cuello sport, y unos jeans tambien azul marino lo cual acentaba sus ojos

- te ves-...no tenia palabras para describir a la hermosa criatura que tenia enfrente

-me veo mal?-

-no al contrario te ves espectacular-

-gracias-...dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un exquisito sonrojo...-tu tambien te ves muy bien-...dijo sintiendo que no podria quitarle la vista de encima al griego el cual se veia guapísimo

-listo?-

-si adonde iremos?-

- ya veras es una sorpresa-

Y asi los dos se fueron cuando llegaron Camus pudo ver que su novio lo habia llevado a una especie de Feria o festival...

-donde estamos?-

-estamos en un barrio mexicano, y ahorita estan celebradon unas fiestas patronales, y siempre realizan una especie de festivales son muy bonitos yo fui a uno cuando era mas pequeño con mis padres, pero si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lugar-

-no, esta bien si tu elegiste esto es por algo ademas nunca he asistido a uno y me gustaria hacerlo-...le dio la mano a su novio el cual la tomo y comenzaron su recorrido

Los nervios de Milo desaparecieron por completo conforme realizaban su paseo, y es Camus estaba maravillado por los coloridos, los olores de la comida, los juegos, etc. Se divirtieron bastante entraron a la casa del terror la cual no los asusto pero se los divirtió, a la de la risa, se subieron a unos juegos mecánicos, comieron antojitos, dulces tipicos de México (mmmm yomi...yomi dulces amo los dulces), algodón, fresas con crema, jugaron un juego de las canicas y Milo se gano un premio que aunque no sabia que era la acepto y se la dio a Camus ya que le parecio tierno (era una alcancía de conejo), asi como ese jugaron varios juegos no siempre ganaban pero se divertían y eso era lo importante ya que lo Milo queria era que el frances se la pasara bien, y por su maravillosa sonrisa el podia darse por satisfecho.

Al final de la noche se encontraban en las afueras del lugar donde se habia llevado a cabo la feria era una especie de parque y ellos se encontraban sentados en una banca la cual estaba cerca de un lago, observaban las estrellas...

-mira ahí esta la constelación de escorpion-...decia Milo al haber localizado su constelación

-es cierto, y mira cerca esta la de acuario-...dijo el frances observando que extrañamente ambas constelaciones se encontraban muy cerca una de la otra

-si...es una hermosa noche aunque no mas que tu-...dijo el griego volteando a ver al frances que se habia recargado su cabeza en su hombro, el acuariano levanto su rostro para permitir que el griego le diera un beso, se besaron por un largo rato y una vez que se separaron

-Te amo-...dijo el griego para sorpresa del Frances que no podia creer lo que Milo le habia dicho, y lo demostro al observarlo con sus zafiros mientras dejaba traslucir el asombro en estos...-no tienes que responderme nada no lo necesito, me conformo con que estes aquí conmigo solo queria que lo supieras-...dijo mientras lo atraia hacia el y lo abrazaba el Frances que al fin pudo salir de su shock provocado por las palabras del heleno sonrio para despues acercar su boca al oido del peliazul

-yo tambien Te amo-...dijo para sorpresa del griego quien rompio el abrazo para verlo a los ojos...-tambien queria que lo supieras-...dijo con una sonrisa de esas que el griego tanto disfrutaba ver y se dieron otro beso

-gracias por regalarme este maravilloso dia, pero ahora me toca a mi recuerda que la segunda cita me toca a mi-...

- si, no sabes lo impaciente que estoy por saber a donde me llevaras-

-eso...es una sorpresa-

Milo tan solo sonrio al igual que su novio y ahí se quedaron un rato mas disfrurtando de la compañía uno del otro...despues de todo la primera cita habia resultado un éxito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno este fue un pequeño one-shot que espero les agrade es simple y sencillo pero asi lo quise hacer se me ocurrio mientras recorria los puestos del festival que hay con motivo de las fiestas guadalupanas y es que aunque yo no soy catolica, me gusta mucho ir a los puestos a comer dulces, y fresas con crema y es que precisamente ayer mientras comia mis fresas y veia a las parejas que paseaban por ahí me pregunte seria lindo que Camus y Milo tuvieran una cita asi, y zas aquí esta, bueno es todo espero sus opiniones.

ya saben no dejen de apoyarme en mis demas fics

CRAZY BEAUTIFUL UA Saint Seiya Yaoi Milo X Camus 

Milo y Camus son dos chicos que pertenecen a dos familias rivales, que guardan un odioa arraigado de tiempo atrás sin embargo ellos en lugar de odiarse llegan enamorarse, y estan dispuestos a vivir su amor enfrentándose a lo que sea, la oposición de sus padres, de terceras personas, sus obligaciones como herederos, etc. Podra su amor traspasar todas las barreras que se interponen entre ellos?...la mafia no perdona y casi siempre todo suele terminar en tragedia...

AMOR SIN BARRERAS** ( un crossover de sailor moon con magic knith rayearht...cuando nuestra heroinas piensan que la paz ha llegado al fin a sus vidas una nueva batalla la mas terrible que han enfrentado, llegara pero unto con ella nuevas aliadas y amigas, asi como el regreso de aquellos que se llevaron mas que su amistad aquellos que se llevaron su corazon, podran Seiya y serena estar juntos? Podran al fin las guerreras magicas permanaecer al lado de sus amados? Y que sera ese secreto que sera revelado con la llegada del nuevo enemigo? Esto mas averígüenlo en el fic...)**

LA VENGANZA** ( Serena Tsukino es una joven heredera que movida por el odio que le ha inculcado su tio desde pequeña busca vengarze de aquellos que son los asesinos de sus padres, sin embargo en el processo conocera aun joven que le robara el corazon un joven que resultara ser su enemigo y su amor, por que se dejara llevar ella por el amor o el odio? El resultado de una venganza siempre deja corazones heridos podran ellos salir avantes de eso...intriga, suspenso, drama y la revelación de un oscuro secreto que podra cambiar muchas cosas...)**

MUERO POR TI** ( Gundam Wing UA yaoi HxD...Duo Maxwell el chico mas popular de la escuela acepta una apuesta propuesta por su novio debe seducir al nerd de la escuela, el esta dispuesto a ganar como sea y a costa de lo que sea, lo que no sabe es que en ese processo su corazon se vera afectado...que pasara cuando la verdad se descubra? Podra ganarse el perdon de Heero? Y que sera aquello que ocultan con tanto recelo los padres de Duo? Un fic lleno de situaciones divertidas, drama (pa, variar) y amor...) **

HIJO DE LA LUNA** (tonto el que no entienda cuenta una leyenda...jejeje una batalla milenaria que deja varias consecuencias deja sola y devastada a la luna, la cual ve su deseo hacerse realidad cuando una gitana recurre a ella en busca de su ayuda, dando paso a un nacimiento que no solo traera felicidad a aquel astro que ilumina la noche si no que tambien tiene que cumplir una misison, terminar con aquella batalla milenaria que no termino para asi traer por fin la paz, sin embargo cuando niño el tiene un encuentro muy especial con una niña, una niña que despierta en el, el mas puro sentimiento que existe el amor...lo que no saben es que ella tambien tiene un destino trazado lograran sobrevir? Podran detener al mal que amenaza con resurgir?...)**

LA PRINCESA 3 PARTE** (Inu Yasha continuación K x I, S x OC la tercera parte de mi saga (wiiiiii saga de geminis es mio, si mio y...ejem sorry me sali del tema nada que ver), después de la tragica muerte que sufrieron a manos de un poderos enemigo y de que dos de ellos sacrificaran sus vidas en bien de la humanidad les fue dada como recompensa el renacer en unas vidas posteriores...sin embargo el destino siempre nos tiene sopresas y eso lo descubriran los hermanos taiyoukai quienes veran como su vida se vera afectada por una serie de situaciones, el cambio de su enemigo Naraku hanyou, algunos cambios fisicos y sobre todo la llegada de dos chicas que pondran su mundo de cabeza ya que traeran consigos recuerdos, pero sobre todo traeran consigo el amor...)**

EL VACIO DE MI CORAZON** ( los hermanos Kou estan acostumbrados a tenerlo todo, para ellos la vida es facil y vana sin embargo un evento inesperado provoca que un pequeño ser llegue a sus vidas para ponerlas de cabeza, con la llegada de esa personita llegan unas chicas, quienes les enseñaran que lo mas importante en esta vida es amar y dar todo por tus seres amados pero no todo sera facil ya que conquistar el corazon de las chicas no les sera sencillo, sobre todo a uno de ellos ya que ha fijado sus ojos en una mujer prohibida...una monja...)**

ABRAZAME MUY FUERTE**: song fic Saint Seiya yaoi MxC ( una mañana Camus se pone a reflexionar sobre como ha sido su relacion con cierto escorpion, una ola de recuerdos vienen a el acerca de cómo fue que comenzo todo y de lo mucho que ambos se aman que no necesitan nada mas que estar ellos dos juntos asi abrazandose muy fuerte...una historia romántica ayyy como adoro a Camuchis cuando se pone meloso cosa rara en el jejeje.**

LABIOS COMPARTIDOS** ( Saint Seiya UA yaoi MxC wiiiiii mi pareja favorita los adoro son tan lindos, sexys, bellos y...ejem eh vamos con el resumen...Camus de Acuario es un hombre de negocios dotado de una belleza extraordinaria, una elegancia sin inigual y un presencia imponente que no cree en el amor ya que piensa que es un sentimiento inútil sin embargo un hermoso, bello, precioso, sexy, maravilloso, encantador, lindo, sen...(ejem ya lo siento es que a veces cuando hablo de Milo-sama me emociono), joven griego llegara para cambiar su percepción y hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. Desde el momento en que se ven ambos caen flechados por las flechas de cupido sin embargo hay un obstáculo para que esten juntos Milo es la pareja de saga el nuevo socio de Camus, pero el amor no se puede negar ni evitar y ambos terminan en una relacion clandestina, que estara llena de felicida, amargura, culpabilidad y celos, por que compartir al ser amado no es facil...yo no puedo compartir tus labios...una historia llena de amor, pasión, celos, drama (sobre todo eso wuajajajajaja), dolor, podran Camus y Milo estar juntos sin ningun obstáculo? Cual es la razon que ata a Milo con Saga? Que pasara cuando todo se descubra?...mi mejor historia hablando de mis historias es mi favorita a nivel personal ya que es la primera donde no manejo un villano como tal, aquí todos son villanos, y victimas movidos por circunstancias de la vida que esta fuera de sus manos y drama a como los hago sufrir ja si he hecho sufrir a Seiya y Serena bueno en esta hare sufrir mucho a Camus, Milo y Saga sobre todo a Camuchis es que es tan adorable cuando esta celoso, sufriendo, o como un loco enamorado adoro verlo asi n.n**

VENENO:** Saint Seiya yaoi M x C...song fic basado en la canción de ragazzi dicen que soy veneno...son los pensamientos de Milo quien tiene una relacion con Camus, algo que ambos solo consideraban superficial pero Milo se da cuenta que eso dejo de ser superficial hace mucho tiempo ahora esta dispuesto a arriesgarse y lograr que Camus haga lo mismo, desea demostrale al señor de los hielos que si bien el es veneno, Camus es el antidoto y que deben arriesgarse a algo mas y a decir lo que sientes asi mueran en el intento..._por que soy veneno, por que yo soy veneno y si tu quieres yo te quiero, pero desnudate primero que no se entere la ciudad por que soy veneno, y tu el antidoto que quiero..._uyyy Milo saca su lado sensual cosa que no le cuesta nada jejejeje**

**LA ENTREVISTA: **este es un one-shot comico donde relato el intento de una servidora por entrevistar a ciertos personajes de anime que son conocidos por su como decirlo...seria y un poco violenta forma de ser (Latis de MKR, Sesshomaru de Inuyasha, Hiei de Yuyu Hakusho, Heero de Gundan Wing, y mi Camuchis...digo Camus de Saint seiya jejejejeje espero que puedan leer la curiosa entrevista...lograra la pobre de Umi salir viva?...no se la pierdan de verdad espero que puedan leerla ademas hay una participación especial de los hermanos Kou asi que no se lo pierdan...

Ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, aguacatazos, lechugazos, perejilazos y demas azos tan solo dejen un review o post como le quieran decir y con gusto les respondere. y como diria Camuchis **AU REVOIR MON AMI!!!!!**

_**UMI KOU ESCORPIO-AQUARIUS**_

**Se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la universidad conversando con sus amigos los gemelos, y el novio del gemelo mayor un chico proveniente del tibet su nombre era Mu **


End file.
